Cold Summer Days
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: Sequel to: No More Vegetables for you, Nanoha! "You should've known better than to toy with the white devil."" - Nanoha. "Nanoha, I'm sorry... Ah!" - Fate. "Mou! Fate-chan that was cold!" - Nanoha. "I'd really love to make you feel wet, Nanoha." - Fate.


**EDIT: it was my mistake that I accidentally put this up as Fate x Momoko. I would have to apologize but this is NanoFate. It is my mistake my apologies. Corrected Now. Thanks to Aharu and Major Mike for the Correction! **

a/N: Yahoo! This is something I wrote a long long time ago. But suddenly ran out of ideas for the ending of this story. But now that I'm back at it. I proceed to you another humorous fanfic. A _sequel _ to No More Vegetables for you, Nanoha! **Please pardon some mistakes as to I did not have time to edit it yet. But if you do find some, please do not hesitate to tell me about it. ***Thumbs up*

**Cold Summer Days  
**by ~W.K.

It was around nine in the morning. Sweat scattered with the air, and heat obviously emitting from every corner of the house. Fate, sprawled at the couch, a fan on one hand, and sweat streaming down from her temple. Nanoha sat at the seat across from her, doing the same exact thing the blonde was doing.

"Nanohaaaa~ is this exactly… how we should spend the first day of my week off?" Fate said and continued on to fan herself.

"But, Fate-chan, it's just you know, too tiring to move around." Nanoha said and started to scuttle towards Fate's side of the couch and lie down on the floor, her head placed on the space beside Fate's head sharing the air from the blonde's fan.

"Where is Vivio again?" Fate asked again, turning around to lie on her stomach, so she could put her forehead on Nanoha's. "It's so hot, told you we should have bought air conditioner."

"Oh, Vivio? She's in school. Enjoying the air conditioned rooms. Fate-chaaaan~~" Nanoha looked at Fate's eyes. "I've always known that you're hot." The blonde's face flushed, hotter than the temperature.

"Nanoha, you know that that's not what I mean…" Fate said and rolled beside the couch's back rest, to look at Nanoha stand up and head towards the freezer. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Finding something to cool us down…" the brunette answered as she shuffled around the contents of the said freezer. "Ah! Found it." She dragged out two small packs of plastic with a blue logo and opened one. "I bought these for fun, who would've thought I'll be able to use this."

She went over to Fate, and plastered something on the blonde's forehead. "Wah! This is cold!" Fate said as she quickly removed the wet towel. "Cold Wet Wipes? I guess this would do." The blonde answered and took one pack from Nanoha's hand opening it, and quickly tapped one on the brunette's nape.

"Ah! Fate-chan! You meanie. That was soooo cold." Nanoha complained as she removed it, and pouted at the blonde, who's returning her a smug smile. "Mou… revenge!" Nanoha said and quickly pinned down the escaping blonde on the couch. "You should've known better than to _toy_ with the white devil."

"N-Nanoha?" red orbs widened in shock as luscious lips from a certain blue eyed girl crashed onto her own. "Wh-what are you—AH!"

"Nyahahaha~ it feels cold doesn't it?" devilish eyes stared at amusement into adorable eyes. "How does it feel to have something cold in your inner thigh?" The shorter girl teased and dropped another comforting kiss on the taller female.

"Nano—get off! It's COLD!" Fate said as she almost kicked a giggling Nanoha off her as she removed the cold wipes from her inner thigh. "Ah, mou. I should've known better than to wear really short shorts around you, with wet wipes." Blonde said and closed her legs as to she would not get attacked in that spot anymore.

"You say, Fate-chan, _wet_ wipes?" Nanoha teased again as she pasted one towel on the blonde's lips, followed by a shallow kiss. "Nyaha~" Then did she start running away.

"Th-that's not what I was thinking! You're not fair! I haven't gotten my share of revenge! Mou!" Fate dropped the wet wipe onto the couch and chased after the brunette. "Nanoha! You should've known better than to _run away from me!_" She sprinted in-front of Nanoha and hugged her. "Likewise, _I love you._" She muttered to the brunette's ears briefly lifting Nanoha's shirt.

Fate slowly aimed for the blue-eyed woman's lips but instead, just glued two cold wipes on Nanoha's back, then did she plant the kiss she was stalling. "Got you now! Try removing that!" She said and jumped far away from Nanoha, as the brunette squealed.

"Ah! FATE-CHAN! THAT'S SO MEAN! That was a blind spot!" Nanoha said and tried removing them as fast as she could. She got to remove them, after Fate had already laughed her ass off. "Mou… You'll pay for that!" She then lunged at the blonde and pinned her on the kitchen counter. "Do you _remember_ what happened here…?"

Fate looked at Nanoha's eyes and blushed furiously. "Wh-What are you—" The blonde's red face grew redder as Nanoha slid her hands inside the front side of her shirt. "What do you think you're—AH! NANOHA!" She panicked as she felt two cold hands grip the parts under her breast, "That's not—stop! Nanohaaa~~" as she successfully removed the cold hands and wipes from them.

"Nyaha, Fate-chan you're so cute," Nanoha said as she tried to scuttle away from the pouting blonde, because of what she did. "Did I get you _wet_?" Nanoha asked as the other person started blushing furiously replying at her by sticking her tongue out. "Was I right?"

"NO! You were cheating! You put ice inside my bra!" Fate said as she removed every pieces of ice from her clothing. "Now, I should let the ice join the game too!" Fate grabbed a few pieces of ice, and quickly ran after Nanoha. "You're getting this worse!" She cornered Nanoha and placed ice inside the poor brunette's underwear.

"AH! Fate-chan! That's private!" Nanoha complained and quickly ran inside the bathroom to remove them. "Ah~ I feel so cold." The brunette said and sat down on the floor her knees together her head buried on her thighs.

"Eh? Nanoha? I was just playing around too… I'm sorry?" Fate said and quickly went beside Nanoha, "Nanoha? Nano—"

"Just kidding Fate-chan!" Nanoha said and instinctively grabbed the blonde's shoulders and slide ice inside the taller female's underwear as well. "Aren't we getting _kinky?_" Nanoha said and pinned the blonde on the floor she couldn't get around to remove the ice.

"AH! Nanoha! Forgive me!" Fate said and tried to get Nanoha off her. "This is SOOOO COLD." She told Nanoha, as the person on top just grinned at her.

"Ah, really? Then let _me _remove_ them_, using my _own hands_," Nanoha said as her hand made their way into…

"WAIT! Nanoha! Thanks but! I have my own hands!" Fate said and quickly shoved Nanoha off her and ran for the bathroom. "That was so cold! You're such a meanie too!"

"I was just kidding! Mou Fate-chan, just what were you thinking about? Though just about now I won't really mind some _shaved ice_, you see? Nyaha~" Nanoha said and went after Fate as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Nanoha, just WHAT are you TRYING to do now?" Fate said as she held her hands up in-front of her as if in defense, while moving backwards.

"Did you know the saying Fate-chan? '_Summer was made hot so you would always consider getting _wet_ because it makes your body cold,' _it's quite popular…" The brunette said as she grinned to evil, Fate shivered.

"I-is there such a saying?"

"Nope… I just made it right now."

"Wh-what—why?"

"You know… I ran out of cold wipes… so I feel _really hot_ right now… Fate-chan…"

* * *

"Nanoha, are you fully aware that, we should be in Hayate's home in 30 minutes?" Fate said as she cradled a certain brunette on her arms, as to they are both lying on their bed.

"Yes, I am." Nanoha answered and blinked.

"Thank you, so please…? S-stop… Stop licking my neck," Fate said and tried to remove Nanoha's face from her neck.

"Sorry, nyaha, seems like the heat had settled in and I just want to cuddle right now, that was a refreshing bath. I sure did feel_ wet _by that _little_ stunt Fate-chan."

"Wh-what?"

"You know _putting ice in my underwear,_" Nanoha answered and winked.

"Th-that was! I-it was kind of a… spur of the moment…" Fate flushed and stuttered upon her words. She looked at Nanoha who had an amused smile on her face. "T-thing… I'm sorry, Nanoha."

"It's alright, I sort of started it too, you know?" Nanoha said and went off the bed and started to dress up. "But, now that I think about it, it was really you, who started it Fate-chan, although it did really make us feel cold. We should buy more of those cold wet wipes, while it's still summer."

"I'm sorry Nanoha. Forgive me?" Fate said and went towards Nanoha and started getting dressed as well.

"Of course, kiss me?" Nanoha said as she closed her eyes and the blonde leaned to kiss her. "Wan! Good kitty, now say nya~" Now, is it me? Or is Nanoha taking advantage of the situation?

"N-…nya…" Fate said, face blushing red as tomato. "N-nanoha!" the taller girl protested as the brunette started giggling.

"I thought for sure you were going to say 'Nyanoha' I'm kinda glad you didn't though." Nanoha said and removed a few bits of tears coming out of her eyes as she continued laughing.

"Wh-why?"

"I'd rather cancel our visit in Hayate-chan's house than miss an opportunity to _play_ with kitty Fate-chan," Nanoha said and grinned at Fate, who is silently walking out of the room.

"L-Let's just go to Hayate's house… okay?"

* * *

"Nanoha-chan! You two are late, do I know what happened?" Hayate said and grinned at Fate as she let two of them in.

"Y-You don't!" Fate answered in a mild panic and sighed. "Nothing happened."

"Nyahaha, mou~ Fate-chan you're such a liar we—" But, Fate cut Nanoha off, covering the brunette's mouth with her hands.

"We played tag." Fate answered and looked at Hayate.

"Oh-ho~" Hayate said giving the blonde a mischievous grin.

"I… uh… wrong excuse…" Fate muttered to herself and let Nanoha's mouth go.

"Don't worry about it, if it's something Nanoha-chan and her hands are involved in, I'm pretty sure, I know and can imagine what happened."

"Mou, Fate-chan, I was just gonna tell them we went shopping before we came here." Nanoha said and grinned, "Don't you just _love _shopping _vegetables _with me, Fate-chan?"

"I'm NEVER shopping with you again! I'm gonna have a heart attack if I do that repeatedly!" Fate reasoned out and pouted at Nanoha.

"Nanoha, Hayate, stop bullying the weak," Signum said as she appeared from Hayate's kitchen and joined them in the living room.

"Mou! Signum, you too?" Fate said and sat down on the long couch, right beside Nanoha and the arm rest. "You guys just love messing with me,"

"Because you're too honest, it hurts." Vita commented coming out of her room with Agito and Rein in tow.

"Hayate-nee-san! Mama!" Vivio shouted as she suddenly jumped on Fate's lap. "I'm back!"

"Ah, Vivio how is school?" Fate asked, whereas Vivio enthusiastically answered what happened in school.

"So, Hayate-chan, what was the purpose of inviting us over?"

"Oh, that comes later, how 'bout we eat first?" Hayate invited and attempted to go to her enclosed kitchen.

"Ah, Hayate-chan, I actually have a new dish I wanted to try, can I cook for tonight then?" Nanoha offered and received a confused nod from Hayate.

"I'll help, Nanoha," Fate replied and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Signum?" Hayate ask as Signum appeared from the front door with Vivio running towards her. Out of gut feeling, Signum just answered a 'Yes, Hayate.' Followed by a groan.

* * *

"Fate-chan, what did you come here for if you're just going to stare at me like that, mou," Nanoha said and continued on chopping the vegetables she needed.

"You know, Nanoha, you look incredibly sexy in that black apron…" Fate said as she grinned and walked towards Nanoha until she was behind her. "I never knew… black would fit you as well…"

"F-Fate-chan! Wait! You DO remember that we're in Hayate's house, right?" Nanoha said and stared at Fate whose mouth is just right above her nose. "Nyahaha…?"

"Of course, Nanoha… I'm doing this _fully knowing_ that we're around Hayate's presence…" Fate said and kissed the brunette's nose as her incredible lightning _fingers_ into the shorter female's short shorts. "I've always thought you wanted to _play_ dirty."

"W-wait, Fate-chan, I know I am always playing _dirty_, nyahaha, but not in other people's hom—AHN! Fate-chan!" Nanoha said as she unconsciously placed her hands around Fate's neck completely setting down the knife and the unfinished eggplant on the chopping board.

"I'm _so_ grateful that, Hayate's kitchen, is soundproof, I wonder why…" the blonde seductively commented and stared at Nanoha's eyes, with her hands still _roaming_.

Soft footsteps came from outside the door, and with hands gripping tightly the door knob from the other side, it was opened swiftly, with Hayate revealed within.

"Nanoha-chan! I forgot—why is your shirt tucked out of your shorts?" Hayate asked and grinned at Fate, whose hands are on the knife and the eggplant, continuing from where Nanoha left off. "And why are your faces red?"

"I—I—Never mind that! Hayate-chan! What is it?" Nanoha asked and started tucking in her shirt behind the apron and approached the shorter haired brunette. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, I was just about to tell you that the faucet—" Hayate continued on her statement and looked at Fate approaching the said 'faucet' slowly turning its lever. "Is broken." Just as the same time spurts of water splashed towards Fate, and partially hit Nanoha on her back.

"I think you should've said, 'the faucet is broke, so be careful on using it,' first and to think that I only had a bath before we went here…" A soaked to the bones Fate-chan complained and grabbed at Nanoha's black apron. "I might as well… look for someone to go in the bath with." Then hugged Nanoha.

"KYA! Fate-chan! Mou, that's cold! You could've just asked!" Nanoha answered and ruffled Fate's hair.

"Hayate-chan, it's going as planned…" Shamal said as she telepathically talked to Hayate, because she was terrifically positioned at the vent of the kitchen, totally aware of what was happening before Hayate went inside the room… and got everything on video using Klarer Wind.

* * *

- Fate-chan's revenge 002

* * *

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan! I'll leave your clothes in the dryer okay?" Hayate shouted from outside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Mou, Fate-chan!" Nanoha complained and poked Fate's nose as they stand under the shower. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to mess up with you, I'm sorry Nanoha," Fate answered and hugged the shorter girl. "I just wanted to know how you would react if I pulled that stunt in Hayate's house."

"Now you do, so please stop it okay? Before I do it to you too," Nanoha answered stuck her tongue out at the blushing blonde. "Let's finish this shower okay? So I can cook now, for real."

"Yes, Nanoha."

And so the evening ended with Nanoha's new dish on display. And an approval from Hayate. The day was pretty much filled with all these perverse ideas thank you so much to this very _hot_ weather. Now, what would happen next?

To Be Continued?

A/N: This short fic would actually end here. Just like this. OTL. I'm not really really good with endings so I can't say. XD Do you want a continuation of this fic? Since I'm quite in a pinch for it… I can only continue it on until next chapter but… what would you like to happen? *evil laugh* I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
